The night that changed everything
by Robinfleur
Summary: That night Dumbledore would meet in the filthy inn with that woman, who called herself Seer. Severus Snape didn't know what he was going to find, but he was sure that his Master would be interested to hear about of the old wizard. Who was going to tell him that he would listen to the Prophecy that made his world tumble and fall?. The Prophecy that changed everything. One-shot


**First of all, characters belongs to J K Rowling.**

 **Hope you like the story!**

 **oOo**

He appeared in the space between buildings, near the local. At that time overnight, there were no passers-by through the village. Only the cold and rain hovered at ease by the place. Darkness and his own black clothes gave the advantage to go unnoticed in the shadows. Crouching and pasted to the wall, saw pass a tall figure, whose silver beard shone in the light of the street lamps and dressed in a robe purple with embroidered golden stars, and protecting himself from the rain with the wand pointed skyward. The spy heard the door opened and closed in his path. He waited a prudent time, mentally counting to 30. He put the hood of the robe on and went out of the alley. He threw a look at both sides before heading out to the main street. Before entering the room, looked through the window that was next to the door, to see where the waiter was, or if there someone else inside. He didn't succeed. The window was too dirty to let glimpse inside.

He pulled out his wand and pointed to the door. "Silence" thought, pointing to it. It would thus avoid hinges synthesis for opening. A gust of wind made the billboard of the building moved. The chirp that produced made the man shudder. He watched with rage to the billboard. A bloody boar's head, the picture representing the pub's name. The water that dripped from the billboard seemed the blood that fell from the severed neck of the animal. The man breathed a couple of times, putting all his senses on alert, and pushed the door.

There was no one behind the bar. After a quick look, he found that there was not a soul in the room. Strange thing. That was a site where could be found more variety of rare specimens that in the Forbidden Forest. Perhaps the people already had collected in their rooms, "after a sumptuous dinner" he thought sarcastically.

Which in their day were candles, because over time they turned into balls of melted wax, attempting to illuminate the room, placed on top of the vast wooden tables and hanging lamps of wrought iron. The smell of the room was really unpleasant, like goats, making him wrinkled the nose. Thanks to his silent way of walking and the layer of dirt accumulated over years in the stone floor, reached the stairs wood leading to the rooms. He knew very well where he had to go. The guest who was staying there had the second room of the Hall. He had been spying the woman during three days. But he had not discovered anything of interest. But who he wanted to see, his main objective, was the silver bearded man who was going to find her in such inhospitable place.

Halfway through the flight of stairs, the stairs creaked under his weight. The hooded stopped, containing breath and acute hearing. Nothing. No one had heard the crunch. He continued to make progress with more caution. He came to the room of guests. It was also empty. Someone saw his movements. The picture of a beautiful girl, with blue eyes and sad smile, who dropped one of the hands of the bouquet of flowers that had caught to greet him. He looked the picture for a few seconds. It was the only thing that was clean in all over the place. Golden frame shone with own light almost and had not accumulated dust between the wood's prints. Be rebuked if itself for the loss of time, though also asked himself who would be that girl.

He continued walking slowly down the Hall until he got to the second room. He did appear out of nowhere a glass tumbler, rammed the chalice to the door of the room and posed the ear at the base. It was a muggle trick, Yes, but effective. He could hear the voices of the interior and, what was more important, be distinguished who spoke.

- _Have no one in the family had the power of divination, since their ancestor Cassandra_? - said the male voice behind the door.

- _No, Sir. It was quite a surprise when my inner eye opened at last, to be able to clarify the doubts which we the future_... - replied the woman.

- _What methods do you use for your predictions?_

- _Oh, I'm skillful in everyone, of course. Cartomancy, crystal ball, the dregs of tea, palmistry, the movement of the stars... If you need Professor of astronomy, I also have skills._

- _At the moment, I'm here for the subject of divination. It seems to have studies_.

- _Studies_ \- the woman puffed a so dismissive, but by the tone of voice that the man heard her use, seemed to want to rectify it - _of course, is always well broaden knowledge, but when it is born with talent and innate powers, there isn't much to think about_.

- _I am sure of it. In any case, talk to me of_...

He could not hear the end of the sentence. The hooded dropped the glass on the ground, when a stranger to his back seized him by the shoulder with force.

-What do you think you're doing! - bellowed the man, who stretched out his arm to catch him the other shoulder and raised him from the ground, putting him in front of him.

-Release me - he replied, also yelling – I wasn't doing anything!

-No good, want to say-he could see the face of who had trapped him and felt a twinge of fear.

It could not be! How could be in two places at the same time, inside and outside the room? When it is forced to slow down and focus on the moment, he realized that he was wrong. It was the waiter, who certainly shared, at first sight, the physical resemblance with the one who had followed up inside the room.

-I was meeting someone and I went the wrong room- the spy tried unsuccessfully to remove the wand where he had it, but the waiter, sensing what he wanted to do, was to grab his wrists. His training in muggle fight controlled his body, because he learned to defend himself in case of not having the wand. Also, as a result of the necessity, when he couldn't do magic outside the school. It stopped the waiter's hand with a blow and pushed him, with such bad luck that ran into the glass which had been listening through the door. The waiter took advantage, with quick reflexes, to catch him and remove the hood.

-You! - he said with anger - returned to lift and pushed him against the door of the room.

The door opened with shock. He fell full length was back, banging against the floor. Devoid of the hood, the two figures in the room looked at his face. She gave a muffled cry and the old man stood still. Their gazes connected for a second. The intruder, knowing what the old man was going to do, emptied his mind. It was not an easy task, but not to let his emotions and the situation to overcome him. The waiter had thrown over him and was about to get you back to pulse in the air, when time stopped.

Trying to merge, he saw how women went into trance. The elder looked to the woman with the face of disbelief. That it was a couple of real surprises. When she finally spoke, a more rough and hard voice left the lips of the woman.

-" _The only one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches_..." " _Born of those who have challenged him three times, will come to the world at the end of the seventh month_..."

He could not hear more. He had taken the room and came out fired back a few meters towards, needless falling snapping a dirty carpet, which dropped powder with the coup and made him close his eyes and breathing with difficulty. It was back in the guest room, before the Hall giving room. The girl's portrait looked scared and with regret. It was not for nonsense at that time. He had to leave the premises, until the old man arrived where he was. A burst of sparks spent brushing her ear. Adrenaline that traveled through his body made it be lifted, finally pulled out his wand and take running down the stairs. They creaked under its weight, and someone else was following him. The last section fell it sprang. The smell of goats hit him in the nose. The door was a few meters. But he was not alone.

- _Fermaportus_ \- another blast of Sparks joined his side, facing the door, turned his head to look over his shoulder to see the waiter, wand in hand, this time that pointed to him.

"What a waste of time" thought the spy. It should have attacked from behind, instead of preventing it. He was now on a larger site and with wand in hand. He launched, without opening the mouth, a curse to his opponent, who repulsed it to saying out loud "Protego". The spy grinned in sly way. It was a brief duel, the barman was good, but he was better. Stronger, more trained to fight. With nothing to lose. He fought by and for himself. Without opening the mouth at any time, released a spell which hit the waiter and left him unconscious. The old man that had gone to spy came to the bottom of the stairs. He had the wand in the hand, but when he saw the waiter, he went where the fallen was to help, instead of attacking the spy. What pathetic. Those noble sentiments would be his end. He would release the murderous curse. Avada Kedavra. He would finish Albus Dumbledore. He would be famous. He would be the right hand of his master, in the new world.

-You won't - said the old man, looking him over half-moon glasses. It radiated a force that made him shudder. Not in vain, even his master was afraid of him. The spy shook the fear that he had felt for a moment and ran back to the door. "Alohomora" he thought, pointed to the door with the wand. He heard the click and opened the door. Before leaving, in an act of arrogance, he turned and bowed.

-Not today - replied, with a smile of superiority. He left the local, focused and disappeared.

He appeared near a mansion. It wasn't as big as Malfoy Manor, but the Lestrange's House also had a deep roots and tradition. He crossed the magical barrier, which only allowed access to those who had the dark mark on the arm. He entered the building and went to the dining room. The Dark Lord was sitting in the presidential chair. At his feet, a woman's black hair and heavy eyelids looked at him with veneration. But the look changed by and superiority when she saw the spy enter. His master, on the other hand, invited him to that approached.

-What news do you bring me, my good Severus?

 **oOo**

Hi everyone!

Thanks for reading.

I tried to translate the better I could. Hope it's legible. XD

Give me a review? ;)


End file.
